Fallen Hope
by Meguro-ku
Summary: -Book 2 outof ?- Wow ! A sequel to "New hope". It's even better then before! Warning: Foul Language, lemon, Oh, and a bit of Occ-ness. Full summary and warnings are all inside! Hope you enjoy. Rating will go up over time. OH HOLD
1. Soccer

::Ahem:: Welcome one and all! I am truly sorry I have not started this yet! Computer problems. (Plus the fact I have no privacy whats-so-evar.) I am also fixing some chapters from "New hope".

Full summery:Something rather strange is going on, and it seems like Kouichi is the only one that notices it. Sadly, no one else believes him! Meanwhile; Takuya and Zoe are having problems in their relationship, something weird is going on with Kouji, and J.P has a girlfriend! Oh mah god! The Apocalypse has finally begun! Pigs are learning how to fly! Satan is skating his ass to work, and I'm pretty sure I just became a monkey's uncle.

Couples: ZoexTakuya, Meghan(OC)x Kouichi, JPxOC, Zoe x OC, Kouji x ???

Beginning Ages:

Takuya: 15

Kouji: 15

Kouichi: 15

J.P: 16

Zoe: 15

Tommy: 12?

Meghan: 15

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon frontier. But I do own Meghan.

Now let's see if I still got skills in me!

* * *

"Kouichi.." Meghan looked at him. "I-I'm pregnant." She cried.

"Wha..?"

* * *

**(End of dream, Kouichi's pov)**

I sat up and gasped. What a weird dream..I know that dreams mean nothing..well usually. I suppose I shouldn't let it bother me. Kouji wants me to come over to his house. Apparently he wants to have a small get-together. Meghan opened the wooden door, fully dressed in one of her casual outfits. "Kouichi, we're going to be late." she opened up the blinds.  
"I can't believe you slept in till 12!" she grumbled.

**-A hour later-**

Meghan and I walked in the front door to the Minatoto house, "Kouji?" I called out. I could hear the screaming coming from Zoe. "Living room." I sighed, taking Meghan's hand, leading her in.

**(Meghan's POV)**

Wow, I haven't noticed how great these past couple of years have been. Well to most of us. Zoe and Takuya..Well. I think they splitted up, but Zoe says it's 'unofficial' . Plus Tomoko has become a alcoholic due to depression issues. I looked around in the living room, everything was all white and pastel colors. I looked over at Takuya, he seemed to be taking it okay, or he could be one of those guys who keep everything in. Me and Kouichi? Different story. We've been going slow, a little *too* slow. It all makes me worry sometimes! Am I doing something wrong?

"I can't stand you anymore!" Zoe shouted. Some 'get together' this is. All we've been doing is watching tv and watch the 'happy couple' bicker back and forth. I then realized we were missing two people, Junpei and Tomoki.

"This is so fucking typical of you, Zoe. So damn selfish." Takuya groaned.

"You're such an ass!"

**(Third person's pov)**

Kouichi and Kouji were sitting on the couch, Meghan was sitting on the floor in front of the tv with her knees to her chest, and Zoe and Takuya was arguing behind them. Kouji groaned, "Will you guys shut the hell up? Kouichi, try channel 23." He demanded. He stared at the television for a few seconds, waiting for the screen to change. He looked over at Kouichi to find that a certain somebody was on Kouichi's lap. "Oh, come on!" Meghan giggled as she nuzzled into his chest, "Kouji, don't be lazy!" Kouji just pouted at her, "It's MY house, though."

"Yeah, but YOU'RE the host. Besides, why do we have to be inside watching tv? It's a beautiful fall day!" She stood up, and walked behind the couch to look out the window. "See?" She pointed. "Meh." Kouji, Kouichi and Takuya groaned. Meghan dragged Zoe outside, leaving the three alone. Takuya looked at Kouichi, curiously, a grin grew on his face.

"So. Did you do it yet?" he asked.

"Do what?"

"Have sex."

"I have morals, you know. Besides, were only 15." Kouichi rolled his eyes, picking up the remote. "...Dork." Kouji stuck out his tongue. "Did you even grab her boob before? I know you guys are going slow, but the relationship is slower then a turtle humping a snail." Kouichi stared at his twin brother, "I'm just going to pretend I never heard that, "He smirked. "Since when have you two become so interested with my sex life?" Takuya stood up, still grinning. "We're going to help you, man!" He took both of the twins' hands, leading them both outside, seeing the two girls were playing soccer. "Follow my lead." Takuya whispered raising both of his hands, giving the two a thumbs up. The twins gave him a unenthusiastic thumb up. Meghan smiled as she saw them, "So, you guys changed your minds?"

"Uh. Yeah, sure." Kouji smirked then looked at Takuya. Takuya smirked back. "Pass the ball to me, Zo'" He said. Zoe kicked the ball to him, and by 'him', I meant his face. Kouichi stood there, a bit confused. "Kouichi! Heads up!" As soon as he look at Takuya the ball hit him in the face, causing him to fall back. He held his nose as it was gushing blood. " I think..I think he broke my nose!" Meghan ran over him, a panicked look on her face, "Kouichi!" She got down onto her knees beside him. "Kouichi?" she frowned, helping him sit up, "Are you okay?" Takuya came up right behind her, mouthing the words 'Touch her ass! Touch her ass!'

Kouichi sighed, "Yeah, I think I'll be fine." He lied. He slowly lifted his hand up and into her long skirt, (Long enough that it was almost to her knees) "Heh," He rubbed one of her cheeks before squeezing it. "Eep!" Meghan's face turned all red, eyes got wide eyed. "C-C'mon, let's go inside and get you cleaned up." She said as she helped him up, holding his hand. She looked at him again, "Maybe we should go to the hospital too.." They walked back to the house. Zoe crossed her arms, walking up to Takuya and Kouji. "What the hell was that about? I know you two must have some thing to do with it."

"Hm?" Kouji looked at Zoe, "Why do you think WE had something to do with it?"

"It's PRETTY obvious, you guys."

Takuya groaned, "Oh relax, Zo'. We just wanted to help our best friend out."

"That is not away to help him! And--Oh forget it." Zoe walks back into the house, pissed off.

"It was pretty obvious, you guys."

Takuya groaned, "Oh relax. We just wanted to help the poor guy out."

"That is not a way to help him! And~ Oh forget it." Zoe walked off, pissed off.

* * *

How are you guys enjoying it so far? XD This sequel is so damn perverted already. I'll make it rated "M" later on.

Updated on 1/17/10


	2. Can you hear me now?

Eep! Okay, sorted this out: 1 chapter per month till Christmas. :D Wait. I MIGHT do another chapter before december or a bunch of chapters in december. Depends If I get at least 1 or 2 comments or favorites, you'll be seeing alot of updates.  
HAPPY FACE, ANYONE? WHOO! [Update 1/17/10: Hah. I'm such a bitch, I got a few comments and favs, but I was still lazy.]

DAN-DANJO DANJO WOO WOO! *Ahem* Anyways. Hi~

This chapter contains: Suggestive-ness, foul language(Not too foul!),random conversations, even more awesomeness,and naughtiness ;D

Tiem for the disclaimer. I do not own Digimon. If I did, you'd be seeing yaoi on digimon. Every night. :3 It'd be awesome!

Let's get this chapter started! :D

* * *

Takuya sighed, another day on the couch, but in a different person's house. He wore his red hoodie, with his symbol on it. He also wore long olive green jeans and orange and red sneakers. He was in the same room as Kouji, who wore a navy blue opened jacket, with a yellow shirt. He also wore long black pants and navy blue canvas sneakers, same as Takuya's. Takuya glanced at him once in awhile, smirking.

...

"What do you want?" Kouji caught one of his glances, he looked up from his book.

"Whatz up?" Takuya grinned. Kouji looked at him oddly, "Never. Say. That. Again." He stated, sipping on a glass of orange juice. Takuya had a semi-serious look on his face now. "Kouji. Seriously. What's goin' on in yo world?"  
Kouji rolled his dark blue eyes, "Don't say 'yo'. Also, I'm just fine. Turn the t.v back on if you're that bored." Takuya blinked, not noticing the remote in his hands, wondering why he had turned it off. "Right." He turned it back on. Suddenly, two figures ran into the house, pushing each other over. "You guys, I have huge news!" She screamed. "Where's Meghan and Kouichi? They need to know too!" She had a big smiled on her face. J.P crossed his arms, " I believe my news is even bigger." Zoe smacked him over the head, "Oh, per favore!" Takuya groaned as he looked over to her, "Hey bitch, try knocking first." He said. Zoe glared at him. She was wearing a indigo skirt with her old indigo vest and a white and blue striped shirt underneath. She also wore new white sneakers. She held her purse close to her. "Kouichi and Meghan are in his room, by the way." She sat down on a big chair, that was a blue pastel colored. "You can't ruin my good day, Takuya-kun! I'm going into modeling!" She squeeled again. "You'll find me magazines, sooner or later! I shall be famous!" She sat her purse down by the floor.

No response came either of the three boys, "Like I said before. My news is better." J.P sat down beside Kouji. Once again, no response. No interest in their eyes either. "Do you guys even care about my life?!" J.P asked. "No, not really." Kouji muttered. "It's not that we don't care," Takuya starting speaking, "It's just that..we..have no interest." He glanced at Kouji, "Where's your bathroom?" he asked. As Takuya walked back from the bathroom to the living room, he passed by the guest room, where Kouichi would sometimes stay. He heard groaning, his face turned beet red. "Whoa," He muttered quietly.

"Ah! It hurts, Kouichi!" A female voice came from the room. "D-Don't worry, trust me." A male voice said, the voice was very soft. "Takuya wasn't that shocked. Things like this wouldn't freak him anymore, actually he sort of expected it. He continued to walk back to the living room.

* * *

Meghan sat on the floor on her left knee, she looked at her right knee, which was covered in blood. "God, I'm too clumsy for my own good. I'm not sure how I tripped..Or how I managed to get cut." Kouichi kneeled in front of her, "Well, you did fall and broke that glass you were carrying, "He shrugged. "Lemme see...Meghan, are you crying?" He blinked, not completely sure how to comfort his girlfriend. He absolutely hated it when she cried. "Just the sound of it makes him want to pull his hair out. "Just stay still." "Ah! It hurts Kouichi!" She yelled.

"Don't worry, trust me.." Kouichi gave her a warm smile, before kissing her on the forehead. He gently touched the cut, making her flinch. "Ow! Don't touch it.." She whimpered, rubbing the tears away from her eyes. Kouichi rubbed his eyes as he took off his maroon shirt, wrapping it around her knee and tying it. "There. It'll do till we find the first aid kit," He began to think. He knew a simple bandage wouldn't work.

* * *

"I told you! I heard it! They were doing it!" Takuya grinned at his friends. "Probably doggy-style too." Kouji raised a brow, "Your kidding, right? Last week, Kouichi said he had morals. And blah blah blah."

Zoe placed her hands on her hips, "I told you Takuya! Giving Kouichi bad advice would do this! Peer pressure, Takuya. PEER PRESSURE. Every heard of something like that? Hm?!"

Takuya rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry? All I heard was 'BITCHBITCHBITCH'" He begin to laugh. J.p stayed calm, while saying, "Hello? Does anyone care? I have a girlfriend, I have a driving test tomorrow, I lost 10 pounds this month." Attention was drawn away from the subject and now on too J.P.

Kouji snorted and laughed, "First off. Who would date you?"

"Why is it so shocking that someone would like me..?" he grabbed the remote and turned off the t.v. "Her name is Jessalyn, We met at Mcdonalds--" Kouji laughed again, "Mcdonalds? Are you sure you lost 10 pounds?" J.p had the urge to knock him on his ass. "That isn't the point! Besides, she's really beautiful. She has strawberry blonde hair and these gorgeous teal eyes.."

"Okay yeah, we don't care about your miracle, J.p" Zoe groaned, not in the mood., "Meghan and Kouichi just made love in the other room!"

Right on cue, Kouichi opened the door, shirtless, carrying Meghan--Bridal style-- to the kitchen where they kept the first aid. "Hey you guys." Kouichi said, not bothering to look at them. They all sat/stood there, shocked. Only Takuya noticed the shirt tied on Meghan's knee.

"..Pssh, sex injuries."

* * *

=B Absolutely clueless, aren't they? Next chapter will make the story rated M. So be warned(No, it won't be absolutely disgusting with nudity and such. That'll be later on. )  
[Updated on 1/17/10]

[Updated AGAIN on 5/4/10]


	3. What's wrong with the world

Yush! Another chapter, I am on a roll. Probably because I feel so guilty that I'm not making enough chapters and such.  
This chapter is going to turn this story to rated M, but it's still like T, but a little bit more.  
How do I put it? A bit more naughty then most I suppose. :3

This chapter contains even more awesomeness,porn and a pissed off old lady. 'Nuff said, let's start.

EDIT: Sorry I had to take down the chapter, because I forgot to edit/look at some things. XD Hehe..

* * *

"Thanks for inviting us, J.P." Takuya said outside of a car with the famous bumper sticker saying "Student Driver". Takuya and Kouji only agreed to risk their lives just to meet J.p's girlfriend. How bad can it be? Suddenly a old lady with large round glasses and a long maroon dress with her hair up in a bun walked up towards them, holding a clip board. "Okay children, in ze car!" She announced.

J.p rolled his eyes as he was getting in the car, "It's no problem." The three got in the car, noticing A young lady was already in it.  
She had long curly strawberry hair and her teal eyes would shine in the dim light. "Whoa." Kouji and Takuya's voice was a whisper and their eyes were wide.

"Nice one, J.P." Takuya grinned.

The old lady frowned, "No googly eyes, boys. I am Mrs Boulevard~ Now Junpei..." She paused.  
"Sit up straight. Buckle your seat belt. Check your mirrors." J.P rolled his eyes, "Take a chill pill." He turned on the car and pulled out of the driveway.

"So hey..I'm Takuya, and I'm good in bed." he smirked at Jessalyn. Jessalyn looked at him at with no interest at all. "I'm Jessalyn and I believe you should be ran over."

"Harsh."

Kouji was busy reading some 'magazines' he hid in his backpack, "Takuya you have to see this.." Takuya swiped the magazine away from him. "Niice.." He grinned. "Hey, Jessalyn look!"He pointed the spots out to her, who soon threw the entire magazine out the window. Takuya absolutely freaked out.

"What the hell is with you!?"

"Would you twits be quiet back there? And no Pornography in ze car." Mrs Boulevard demanded. "Yeah..Yeah you..you twits." J.P managed to say. "Twits."

Kouji blinked, "Did they call us twats?" obviously not hearing them correctly, he pulled out another magazine, but this time it was porn. "J.P, look at this." He shoved it in J.P's face and he began to swerve off and on the road.

"WATCH ZE RODE!"

"Whoa, hold on!" Takuya took the magazine away from J.P. It was actually a catalog for a store at the mall. "Oh my god..Is that..Zoe?! I know those boobs anywhere. She looks so hot in that swimsuit."

"Yeah, and the swimsuit should be 100% off." Kouji joked.

Jessalyn rolled her eyes at the two boys before speaking, "So, Junpei. Do you have anymore friends. I dunno...Perhaps a couple? Maybe someone named Kouichi?" She smiled warmly.

J.P looked at his mirror, "Uhh..Yeah. There's Meghan Sailor and Kouichi Kimera..They seem to be a couple, I guess. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just wondering, that's all. May I meet them today?" She grinned.

Mrs. Boulevard frowned, "Make a U turn." She said, rubbing her temples, she was getting a headache. Takuya grinned at the driving teacher, "Hey! Look at these!" He showed her weird pictures of naked women. Her eye twitched, "That's fucking it! ENOUGH! I demand you pull over, Junpei!" J.P pulled over to the side of the rode. The teacher got out of the car, with her clipboard and purse in hand. "What the hell has this beautiful world come too?! Looking at pornography? Saying all these terrible curse words?" She looked at Kouji and Takuya as she said it. Then at J.P, "Dumbass children. Back in the day, we would punish the children! Even if they didn't do anything wrong. I SAT MY OWN CHILDREN ON FIRE. Junpei, you get your damned driver's license." She turned to Jessalyn next, "Hun, you're a beautiful girl, but you could do so much better. She smashed a window in with her purse full of hard candy. Or possibily a brick.

"Shame!" She walked off."

Kouji sat there in silence, "Did she say she sat her own kids on FIRE? I don't mean to break the forth wall, but what the fuck is up with parents in this? Meghan's parent abandoned her, Mum became a Alcoholic, Takuya's mother is probably a strip--"

Takuya looked out the back window, "HURRY! RUN HER OVER!" J.p just sat there and face palmed. "Why am I even friends with you guys." he muttered.

* * *

Meh, it not rated M-ish, but I wanna turn it to rated M for future chapters..sex scenes...Hells yeah.

Also yes, SHORT chapter I know. And I ish sorreh D: *hangs self* Next chapter shall be longer, Writer's honor.  
[1/17/10: Updated.]


	4. What to do?

XDDD ANOTHER CHAPTER?! OH MAI GAWD. I must be high. :D jk. Love this story way too much.  
Once you become a writer you get ADDICTED. Writing is like a drug till you get WRITER'S BLOCK.  
After this chapter, I gotta TRY to work on others..At least think of a damn plot for some...

Anyways~ YAY It's the beginning of December. Did you write your letter's to santa yet~?  
I DID. But I dun know Santa's address D: Oh wells.

This chapter contains..Well now it's rated M there's no need for warnings.

* * *

As usual, Kouji and Takuya sat on the couch in the Kimera residence. With a 'drunken' Meghan hanging around. Meghan leaned against the back of the couch, giggling, "Hehe..Pssst! Takuuuuyaaa~" Takuya took his attention off of the television and onto Meghan. "What is it?" He answered tiredly. Meghan giggled again, "Pffft...Your name sounds like moaning." she said and cracked up laughing. Takuya looked back at the tv and muttered to Kouji, "how much ice tea did you give her?" Kouji just shrugged in reply. He turned his attention back to the t.v again, but then back on Kouji, "How the hell does my name sound like moaning?"

Kouichi walked in the room from the kitchen, "What's up with Meghan?" he asked. Kouji shrugged, "I gave her ice tea and told her it was vodka or something..Takuya heard you and Meghan getting it on last week."

"Wait..What?!" Kouichi managed to say before a door was almost kicked down by a certain blonde who soon got a magazine thrown at her face. "Nice ass and tits, Zoe." Takuya laughed until a magazine was thrown back. "Oh shut up! I didn't exactly agree to it, at least not like this!" Kouichi sighed, "Zoe, you have to be more careful with that door. We can't afford any more repairs for this house. Hell, Mum got a second job just so she can finish paying off the new wall, thanks to what happened last Christmas."

J.P soon lead his girlfriend into the home, "You guys, I want you to meet someon--" Zoe soon interrupted him, "I have someone more important that they should meet." Jessalyn hissed at her, "Junpei, is this the girl you use to have a crush on?" She asked innocently. J.P didn't answer that, "Kouji, Takuya, you've met Jessalyn."

Jessalyn crossed her arms, "Where's this..Meghan and Kouichi?" Kouichi raised his hand slightly, and the 'drunken' Meghan rose her glass, "HAY..SEXEH!" She said before laughing again. Jessalyn walked over to her, touching her back so gently, which causes her to fall down. "Penguin fell!" Jessalyn giggled with Meghan. Kouichi blinked, a bit confused. "Nice to meet you, erm, Jessalyn. I'm glad to see you and Meghan getting along." he said. As Jessalyn helped Meghan up, she stared at Kouichi before licking her lips. Zoe crossed her arms, "It's my turn now, if you do not mind." She placed her hands on her hips."His name is Zackary, I met him at Mcdona--"

Kouji stood up, throwing the remote on the ground, "Stop right there! If you dare say 'Mcdonalds' I'll drop kick you." He threatened. Zoe looked at him rather oddly, "...Anyways! He's out in the car, lemme go get him~" She squeeled and ran out the door again. Kouichi looked back at Jessalyn, "Miss Jessalyn, would you like something to drink?" He asked politely. She shook her head before pushing Takuya off the couch and sitting down in his place.

"I can't believe she left the poor man in the car." Takuya joked.

"I heard that!" Zoe said, dragging in a young teenage boy, about age 16 with dirty blonde hair and lime green eyes that could you be hypnotized by. Literally. He was also wearing baggy pants and a green tight shirt. He smiled warmly at the group, "Hey!" Everyone stared at him, barely interest at all in their eyes. "Hi." they all said, except for Jessalyn. She just walked up to him, and shook his hand, "Nice to see you again, Zackary." Zoe looked at her, "You two know each other?" she asked. "Years." They both grinned at each other.

* * *

**A week later.**

It was now December, and it was the day before a certain someones birthday. Try guessing. I dare you. Meghan was sitting on the couch, thinking of what she gonna give for that certain someone's 16th birthday. She chewed on the end of her pencil, staring down at the piece of paper with scribbles on it.

***_*~Meghan's POV~*_***

What can I give him? A have a full list, but..None of them seem like him. Underwear? Socks? Clothing? Ick! Something worth more. Something that's worth then a simple gift. '_If I could give him my heart, I totally would. Perhaps a poem? Well..How do people express their love..Physically? Oh. Right. Sex. Eh. I have nothing against..sex. It just makes me feel sort of nervous. Wait! That's Genius! Well thank you, Brain. No problem, Me._' I thought. I should talk to someone, get their opinion. Zoe? No..No..Tomoko? Ick. It'd be awkward. Talking about sex with her son..

Oh what the hell.

"Miss Kimera..?" I poked my head into the kitchen to find her baking while holding a bottle of booze. Ah~ The sweet smell of Chocolate cake. Maybe I should bake sometime. No, no. Must. Stick to the plan. "Miss Kimera?" I said again. "Mhmm? Yes dear?" she turned around dizzily. "What is it?" Her words were slurred. "Can I talk to you? Woman to Alcoholic?" I except her to laugh at me for some odd reason. Ick! This is just so embarassing. "Look, Sweetie, I'm not a Alcoholic.I can stop whenever I want."

"Can we sit and talk?" She sat down at the table, and I sat down with her. "Look, my frrriieendddd..Muiki. Wants toooooooo..Y'knowww~" I rubbed the back of my head. "You knowwww~?" She stared at me blankly. She said on simple word and one word only.

"..And?"

"Well, she wants to have sex with her boyfriend and it's his birthda--"

"You want to have sex. With my son. Don't you?" She tilted her head and smiled warmly. I looked down, blushing like crazy. I slightly nodded my head, "Y-Yes." I muttered.

"Which one?"

I stared at her, in disbelieve. "Kouichi, of course!"

"Go ahead then, Tiger! I don't give a shit what you do." Oh..Kay. Wasn't really excepting that kind of response. "Miss Kimura, you smell like beer.." I pointed out."

" I know. I cook better when I'm wasted."

* * *

Ick! what am I doing? I'm so nervous. And excited! What a bad combination. Really bad. Oh god. _  
Next chapter is a SEXy one. :D Who will it be? Meghan and Kouichi? Zoe and Takuya's make up sex? J.P and Jessalyn, OR could it be..ME AND THE WALL? :D

You'll have to see who takes the cake next chapter!

[Updated: 1/17/10]

..Yay. :33 Return to Top


	5. Happy birthday, Love

Squee~ I'm hyper today!

SO. This chapter is rated R, Since there's a LEMOONN. Yay! It'll be terrible, but it's still a Lemon.

Unnecessary Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. At All. Shocker, ain't it?

* * *

*_*_*~Kouichi's POV~*_*_*

Hm,

Today is my Birthday.

Kouji and I's. Birthdays are suppose to be special. Y'know, celebrating with the ones you love, celebrating how long you've been on this earth. I just see it how long you've actually survived. I've survived 16 years. Not that I would say that out loud of course, since I would get nothing but weird or concerned looks. So I just say, "I'm 16 years old". I don't see a big deal in celebrating. Neither does Kouji, I assume. Kouji? Aren't Twins' birthdays suppose to be twice as special? Or twice as hectic? Hm.

Then there's Meghan. Meghan's birthdays always used to be depressing. The first year she spent with us, I had to comfort her while she cried her heart out. She had never spent a birthday without her family before. Which makes me wonder, does she still feel the pain? She doesn't act like it. Does she wonder what her Mother is doing right now? I like to think she's serving time.

Meghan-chan has been acting rather weird lately. I mean weirder then usual. Good kind of weird, I think. I can only hope she doesn't think she's drunk again.

*_*_*~Meghan's POV~*_*_*

Okay.

Everything is planned. I helped Tomoko make the birthday cake earlier. All I need to do is finish the decorations then go to Kou's room before he and Kouji get here. I'm a bit surprised Zoe and Tomoko helped me out. Although Kimera-san smells of alcohol. Zoe even gave me a bag of what she calls 'Goodies'. Ick! What does she think this is, a craft project? Why would she have this stuff anyways? In the pastel blue bag was 'Kawn-dooms', lube, and..Fuzzy blue handcuffs. I might as well not question it if I want to keep the rest of my sanity in tact. I highly doubt I'll use any of this stuff anyhow. I don't get it, What's a 'Kawn-doom' anyways? Maybe I should paid attention in health class? Fuck! D-Does Kouichi put this on? He'd have to know, ne? But now I'm stuck in Kouichi's room, laying on his bed. My finger traces the stitches of the blanket. Mm, Comfy!

I will admit, I'm more then a bit disappointed that I'll miss him blow out his candles, but at least he'll be surprised. I'm nervous!

***Third  
**Person  
*POV

Zoe leaned against the house wall outside, "Okay. Let me explain his to you verrry slowwllyy, Okkeii Takuyaaa?" She said. "Meghan. Is Hiding. In Kouichi's room" She then said it in Italian next,  
"Meghan. Si nasconde. In camera di Kouichi." Followed by sign language and lastly English. "Okaaay?" Takuya slowly nodded, "I didn't know stuck-up rich kids could be so smart," He grinned at her. She rolled  
her eyes saying, "J.P said that Zackary and Jessalyn can't come to the party, Close friends and Family only. Which is probably for the best."

"Did you bring our gift?"

"OUR gift? No, Takuya. I brought MY gift, not both of ours. I told you to buy your own!"

Takuya rolled his brown eyes, "Fine, Fine. I'll give him a pack of condoms annddd~" He reached into his left pants pocket, "And some pocket lint. Perfect Birthday." Zoe crossed her arms, lips frowning. "So, you're going to  
give Kouichi a small pack of condoms and Kouji some lint?" Takuya shook his head negatively, "No. Actually the other way around. Why would Kouichi need condoms?" Zoe sighed, face palming. "You know what, maybe I should just give  
Kouji some pants. Zoe then watched as she saw two figures run up to them.

"They're coming!" Tommy said cheerfully, smiling. Junpei stood next to him. "Eh? Tommy-chan, since when did you stop wearing your hat?" Zoe asked curiously, opening the front door. Tommy shrugged, "I left it at home today." He said  
as Zoe rushed them into the house. Kouichi walked towards his Mother's house with his twin sibling on his back. Earlier they had to take a rain to Harajuku District train Station, so they could look for birthday gifts for each other. And then  
they had to take the train back. "Jesus, Harajuku was filled with crazy people today." Kouji said. Kouichi shrugged his shoulders, slightly. "Our fault for going on a Sunday," He said. "I don't get why I have to carry you," He groans as Kouji messed up  
his hair just to piss him off. "Will you quit it?"

"Never!"

Even though the two boys didn't understand why birthdays were so important, they still liked went through the front door-In which Kouji hits his head on the door- and into the Kitchen. "We're home!" Kouji yelled out before almost getting a heart attack.

"SURPRISE!"

Kouji raised a brow, his hand clutching his chest. But his twin talked for him, "How was that a surprise? You told us to come over for our party." Tomoko placed her hands on her hips, "Don't be a couple of smartasses!" Kouichi pouted as they were scold, "Sorry, mother." Kouji just shrugged before talking, "How were we being smart-asses?" Kouichi frowned as he noticed that somebody was missing in the room. "Where's Meghan-chan?" He asked them. Zoe spoke up after being nudged gently by Takuya, "Oh! Ano..Meghan got a bit busy, please don't worry though!" Zoe smiled softly,"She..erm, Made a present of her own, It's upstairs." Kouichi nodded curiously, "Oka-KOUJI GET THE HELL OFF MY BACK."

"NEVER!"

* * *

The twins both sat down at the wooden table, two birthday cakes in front of them and their friends gather around them. "Make a wish." J.P cheered. Kouichi smirked, blowing out his brother's cake. "Oi!" Kouji blew out Kouichi's before pushing his face in and laughed. Kouichi pushed his head in, "Payback's a bitch," He grinned. Ah~ Brotherly love. Tommy perked up, "Did you guys make a wish?" Zoe cross her arms, frowning at the younger boy, "Tommy, if they tell u, it won't come true!" She was a bit peeved that the cakes were ruined. She placed a hand on her growling stomach.

*Kouichi thought about his wish. '_Mum said that I will become a man, which I turn 16. She said that I'd lose my virginity to the girl I love..and I get a car. But, who needs a car when you have the love of your life by your side? Besides, no one can afford a car anyways..Wait, she actually said that? You know what, I'm sending her to rehab._'

*As for Kouji.. '_A motorbike. Totally. I can run over people with it. But hey, I'm 16, I could always buy a car then run people over._' "Screw this, where are my presents?" He sounded like a 4 year old. Then about 12 presents were in front of them. They both tackled the gifts, shredding off the wrapping paper. First was Zoe's presents, for Kouji: A hoodie."

Kouichi begun to tear into one of his presents, "A book?"

Kouji stared at Kouichi's present, "A book?" He then looked up at Zoe. "A book. You gave him a BOOK ?" Zoe nodded, "I thought he would like '_Sherlock Holmes_'!"

"It's in Italian though.." Kouichi muttered. "I had to order it online, and it was either Italian or English, and I know you can't read English very well." He blinked at her, a bit confused. "But I can't even read Italian, period."

And so the unwrapping continued till they all look at Takuya, who haven't given his gifts yet. "Okay. Okay." Takuya sighed, pulling something out of his pockets and putting it on the table. Kouichi looked at him, "A pack of condoms?" Takuya grinned, "That's not allll~" He pulled off his pants and threw them at Kouji. "Happy birthday."he crossed his arms. Kouji and Kouichi's mother covered Tommy's eyes. "You went..." "...Commando. Yes. It's a special day." "You said the same thing last week." Kouji muttered, holding Takuya's pants. He sniffed them when no one was looking. He had always loved the smell of the brunette.

* * *

It was around 9 o clock at night by the time the party was almost over and Kouichi managed to take all his gifts to his room. They were mostly books and clothing. He was just going to drop them off before he went back downstairs to rejoin the party. The room was almost completely pitch black, but he could somehow see a certain someone's eyes in the dark. "M-Meghan?" He stuttered out. She gave him a shy smile, "Close the door?" She asked. He turned on the bedroom lights before throwing all of his gifts on the floor, adding onto the mess that was already in his room. He had meant to clean it along with the rest of the small house, hoping it'll take some stress off his mother. But sadly, he didn't have enough time. Meghan patted the spot on the bed next to her. Kouichi looked at her weirdly but nodded, doing what she asked. "I'm sorry I wasn't at the party," She kissed him passionately. "But I sort of have a really special gift.." Kouichi tilted his head, smirking, "Oh? Like what?" Meghan looked away from him, clearly embarrassed. "Well..I.." She started. "Well..You know how I love you, r-right?" Kouichi nodded, "Mhm." "And how you love me too..right?" Her voice had a worried tone to it in that sentence. "Right," Kouichi replied with a re-assuring smile. "So..I think that we should..You know." Meghan face turned a bright red. "..Have sex? Sure!" He said excitedly but rubbed the back of his head. His blush matched her's. "I-I mean..Make love?" Meghan giggled and nodded before kissing him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Meghan moaned as she felt Kouichi nibble on her neck. He climbs on top of her, hands shaking as he unbuttoned her shirt. Kouichi grinned, face turning a bright red. "Eh? You're not wearing a bra?" She giggled softly. She ran a hand down the front of his pants, licking her red lips. "Don't you think your getting a bit ahead of yourself?" He scolded playfully as he tugged down her skirt. "Aren't you?" He kissed one of her breasts and then kissed up her neck. Hearing her moan was now Kouichi's favorite sound. "A-Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked and stood up before taking her arms, dragging her to the edge of the bed. "Of course..I love you," Meghan smiled at him. "Meg," He says, voice rough. "Will you..." Meghan nods her head, watching him unzip his pants and slipping them off along with his boxers. Kouichi leaned down to kiss her on the cheek only to realize she's shaking. He gently grabbed her hand moving it to his hardness. "You can do it, right?"

She nodded her head before moving her hand in a rhythm. Her head shot up as she heard a moan come from Kouichi in front of her. Hesitating at first, she gently licked the tip of it. He shivered, bucking his hips. She smirked and flicked her tongue against his skin him, sucking on him in long strokes. Kouichi took a hold on Meghan's shoulders, pushing her back to stop her. "W-What are you doing?" She asks as Kouichi slipped off her panties, making her shiver. She placed her hands in front of her crotch, face turning a even deeper red. "Stop being so shy," He said warmly, sitting in between her knees. "I can't stand it anymore," He said, leaning down to kiss her on the lips, distracting her from the upcoming pain. Riight when Kouichi Kouichi was positioning himself, the entire room went dark. Scratch that, the entire most likely the entire area went dark. Meghan screamed the top of her lungs, tears running down her cheeks,"W-Wrong hole, Kouichi!" He moaned, panting. "M-My 're not a anal type of girl, ne?" He smirked, looking at her. His smirk fainted and was replaced with a apologetic look, not that she could see it however. "Do you want me to take it ou-" "No! No, no." Kouichi could hear a soft moan, and a hand feeling his cheek."C-Continue," She whispered loud enough for him to hear. He continued to thrust, and she would whimper or scream after every thrust. He stopped, panting. "You okay?" He asked looking down at her. She nodded with tears in her eyes. "Mmhm." He slowly pulled out, positioning himself at her other entrance. "Okay..You sure you want to continue?" He asked. When he heard a small 'of course' as a reply, he thrusted in quickly, and she screamed a bit louder then before. "Shh," He covered her mouth. "I'm not trying to hurt you, relax." He whispered, trying to catch his breath. He waited a minute for her to adjust this time before starting time she moaned in pure pleasure.

(A/N: That's all you get right now, I SUCK at sex scenes right now so I don't feel like continuing. Forgive?)

* * *

  
I bet 50% of you reading this smut are wondering what the hell happened to everybody else. Well, we thought of that.  
And by 'we' I mean 'me'.

Everyone was still in the kitchen, except for Tomoko, looking up at the ceiling. Candles had been lit, since the black out. Considering the fact Kouichi's room was right upstairs from the kitchen, they could literally hear everything.  
The screams, the moans, groans, the bed springs. The screams. Tommy was the most curious about this current situation. He was asking far too many questions. "That's Kouichi and Meghan up there, right?" And sadly enough, Takuya did his best to answer  
them all. Even if the only thing that covered the lower half of his body was a blanket."Yup," He replied. He rested his head on his arm on the table.

"Why is Meghan screaming? Is Kouichi hurting her?"

Takuya sighed, facepalming. "More then likely."

Tommy crossed his arms, ignoring the fact Takuya's half naked. "Isn't Kouichi missing his party?" Takuya grinned at that, "Don't worry. He's having a party of his own."

"How come they didn't invite us?"

It was Kouji's turn to facepalm, "You know what, Tomoki..Shut the fuck up."

* * *

  
Long story ish long :D

HOPE YOU ENJOYED~ Truth is I TRULY don't know Kouji's and Kouichi's birthday. But.  
My guess is somewhere in December.

I SUUUCK~ AT SEX SCENES. YEAH. 8D

Meghan: Okay, lookit! This is called a 'condom' What the hell does it do?

Kouichi: Dunno..Do you think we should've used one of these?

Meghan: Probably.

Kouichi: Shit.

Remember kids: Don't have sex till you know what the fuck is a condom is. Or how to use it.

[Updated: 1/17/10]  
[Updated again: 8/8/10]


	6. You're my Obsession

Haiii~ Short chapter, I know. I just wanted to make a chapter that's short and actually very sweet :3

Around, what? 2 days later..One?

***/Meghan's pov/***

The light shined in my eyes. What happened? How long was I asleep for? I couldn't move, that was for sure. It felt like I was shot in the ass. Wait.

"Kouichi?" I blinked, recollecting my memory from last night. "Kouichi..Wake up..!" My throat hurts, my whole body is in pain. I shook him a little, try to get him to wake up. He finally opened his eyes, looking up at me. "What..?" he muttered until he realized what happened. "Good morning.." He leaned up and gently kissed me. "Thank you for the birthday present. I think you made my birthday extra special," He said before lying back down on his back. I smiled, Kouichi has always been sweet to me. I don't deserve him. "Hey, Kouichi..?" I tilted my head. "What is it?" He said as he gently stroked my black hair. "How long have we been asleep?" I asked. Kouichi paused, thinking, "No idea, " he shrugged. "Let'see, we fell asleep at 12am, right?" I shrugged. I looked at the clock that was next to him, it said '12:30'. I can't believe we slept in! I suppose several hours of sex could do that to a person. "Did I..hurt you..?" He asked, looking in my eyes. If I had to tell the truth, of course I would say yes. But then again.."Kinda." He frowned at me, "I'm sorry..I'll be more careful next time." He kisses my forehead. I blushed, smiling at him, "Thank you.."

A warm smile returned to his paled face, "Heh! Sorry for how I sort of..missed.." I laughed, "Stop apologizing! You didn't hurt me that bad." I lied. _Compulsive liar._ It hurt like hell, and I guess he knew it. "Oh, sorr--" I began to get a bit impatient, though I still laughed a bit, "Stop!" _Impatient._ "Hey Kouichi?" I asked. "What?" He glanced at me as he pulled the blanket close to his chest. "Will you be with me forever?" _Paranoia._ I asked and he nodded, "I will be with you, till the day that I die." I snuggled next to him as we both continued to lay in bed, not bothering to move.

* * *

The playground. Zoe's favorite place in the world. It was very cold and it was snowing, her head was covered with her favorite indigo hat, she also had a few coats on. She sniffled, rubbing her tired eyes as she sat on one of the swings. "Zoe?" She ignored the person calling for her, she didn't care. "Zoe." The voice called again, the person was right behind her, grabbing the swing's chain. She turned her head slightly, "What is it?" she asked before sniffling again. "Takuya..?" Takuya only smiled at her, was this a dream. "Oh, it's _you_." She sneered. "What's wrong? Your tears are going to be frozen if you keep on crying," He joked, which made her smile a little. "Why do you care?" She asked. He took a seat on the next swing next to her, " I still care about you, you know. I don't like to watch you cry." He grabbed the chain again, pulling her closer to him. Zoe was confused,"I-I thought you hate me?" She immediately stopped crying. "You care..?"

Takuya smirked at her, "Of course I do. But don't tell anyone, Kouji will think I'm going soft." Zoe leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "Trust me. I won't tell anyone."Takuya blushed, "Pinkie swear?"

* * *

"S-So..We'll be doing it again, right?" I grinned at him as I asked. He raised a brow at me. "Not too often, alright? I want it to remain special." I rolled my eyes at him as he wrapped his arms around me,"Fine, " I pouted.

Zoe tilted her head, "Will this ever work out?" Takuya sighed, "Perhaps. Now, let's go to my house. I'm freezing my nipples off out here." he stood up, taking her hand, leading her off the playground. "What a way to ruin the mood a bit, Takuya."

_**"Your my obsession."**_


	7. Knocked out

Hello Hello Hello! Okay, plot tiem. Finally. I mean,  
seriously, 7th chapter and now were FINALLY getting into the plot. Gawd.

I must warn you, short chapter is short. I have a pain in my buttocks right now. DX

Disclaimer tiem.

I don't own Digimon, nor the Succubus concept, I only own this story and Meghan and Zackery and Jessalyn owns herself. *Phew*

**+++Zackary's ++POV**

I can't believe we're doing this. I'm betraying Zoe..What have I gotten myself into..? I don't remember agreeing to sitting outside some dude's house. Jessalyn sneaked back over to me, "Okay, I got the door unlocked." She grinned evily, "Master will surely be pleased. Do you know the plan?" She began walking towards the door again. Shit! I didn't know the plan! "Zackary, are you coming?" She walked back over to me, grabbing me by the collar and dragged me to the front door. She slowly opened the wooden door, making it creek. The house was rather big, I noted, 4 bedrooms and 1 bathroom, but everything was still sort of cramped. "Okay, okay. You can let me go now, " I growled softly at her until she let go. I ruffled my hair a bit so my horns would show. Hiding horns under your own seemed to be working for me, which proves humans are morons. Except for about her makes my tummy giggle..Wait..Did I say that wrong? "This way." Jessalyn whispered, pointing in the direction of someone's bedroom.

"Okay, So. Tell me the plan again--So I can make sure you got it right." While we walked to the bedroom, she rolled her eyes at me, "It's simple. I get the semen, you impregnate her." She said. "Uh-huh." She stopped walking, "Are you even listening to me at all?" I only chuckled quietly at her, "Of course I am."

" I know you have feelings for the blonde girl, but look, we all have to make sacrifices."

"Except for you?" I crossed my arms, looking at her.

"No..Well. Sort of. Me and Meghan are just..friends. Just barely. That's all." She muttered. "Now shut up and get your ass in the bedroom."

We walked in to see a wide awake Kouichi, "Hey! What are you guys doi--?!" Jessalyn panicked a bit, "Quick! Knock him out!" I grabbed a nearby lamp and smashed it over his head. Meh. He was still alive, big deal. "Couldn't you have used your powers or something?!" I looked at her confused. "S-Shut up!" We both stared at his unconscious body. "Have you ever done this sort of thing before?" Jessalyn just shook her head.

"I think I was suppose to have sex with him, why did you knock him out?!"

"You told me to!"

"Shh! You'll wake someone up."

"Hmmm~?" Meghan peaked her head in the room, rubbing her eyes, "Kouichi..?! Wait, Jessalyn..What are you guys doing he--" "KNOCK HER OUT."

"You know..I'm pretty sure Master didn't tell us to have sex with them. She only said to ge--" Jessalyn just interrupted him, "We're goddamn succubi, Zack! It's our duty!" She huffed, growing impatient. "You're right. It's our duty to knock people unconscious and then rape them. We are doing such a great job."

Within a few hours, we figured something out, and with Meghan already unconscious, it saved time. "Hey Jessalyn?" She looked at me, ticked off. "Couldn't we have used our powers instead of having sex with them?"

"This night is just ridiculous." Jessica sighed rubbing her eyes. She grabbed another lamp before throwing it out the window and escaping.

"We could've just used the door..Cleaning this mess up would be a bitch." I muttered. "Just shut up and follow me!"


	8. Two days of Christmas

Hi everyone! Happy Jesus day. :D I just got a new computer, so it's sort of a good thing. Updates will be better, but it might take longer at first. It takes awhile to get use to these huge keys with typing and shiet. D: Also I'm currently redown loading some stuff.

The following chapter contains a 'hint'(It's not like a hint. It's as obvious as..a giant truck crashing into a mountain..I shouldn't be allowed to talk anymore.) of Kouji's surprise crush, and hints of sexual activitiez~ Here's another hint, it's awesum.

* * *

**Chapter 8: The two days of Christmas.**

On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to meeeee~

Two nut jobs putting up a Christmas tree. (Or one dick joke).

Meghan giggled as she sat up the tree, "Oh Kouichi!" She shouted as he just walked in the door. He held a small red box, with a satisfied smile on his face. "What?" He blinked. Meghan tilted her head, "What's that?" Kouichi held the present behind his back nervously, "It's nothing, Meg. " He said. "..Riight. Look, can you help us with the lights?" Kouichi nodded before placing the box in his jacket pocket. He walked closer to the tree, slipping his scarf off. "A tree that's 5-feet tall." He stated. "We can't afford a big one." Kouji popped up from behind Meghan, "Hey bro."

"What the heck are you doing behind her?"

"Never mind that, just help us. I'm starting to feel nauseous and tired."

"With what? It's too small."

Kouji only snickered, "Just like your di--"

**On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...Love.**

Kouichi looked pleased as he wrapped his gift to his lover. Christmas Eve... How could Christmas come so early? And everyone was so busy, this worried him. His father and Satomi went on a cruise, which meant Kouji got to stay with him. Although, Kouji never really got into the Christmas Spirit. But there was one thing on Christmas Eve that Kouji loved the most. Strip Monopoly. For those didn't know about this little tradition, it was pretty much like strip poker except for they play monopoly.

Kouji walked down the sidewalk, his head facing down. "Bah Humbug." He snarled at the kids who ran past him, with happy expressions on their faces. "Why, hello there, Mr. Scrooge." That voice, it sounded so familiar to him. A voice he secretly loved. "T-Takuya..?"His cheeks turned a bit red, "What are you doing here?" Takuya laughed, "I'm your part time stalker," He joked, nudging him. "On your way to the party?" He asked excitedly. "Uh..Yeah, I guess. You're coming too?" Kouji blinked, watching Takuya nod follow by a "Yeah..Sort of". "Erm, J-Just come on.." He took his hand and lead him the way.

* * *

**Later that snowy evening..**

Everyone was there, except for Tommy. When is Tommy gonna join the fun?

Zoe crackled a laugh, "Okay, everyone gather around." She stood by the kitchen table with the game already set up. "Io vincerà di nuovo!" She declared. Which meant 'I shall win again!'. Not that they knew that or anything. Kouichi rolled his eyes laying on the couch. Meghan whined, "Not this agaaainnn!" She stood up. They all sat down around the table, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa. Wait a Accidenti minute!" Zoe stood up, hands on her hips. "Where's Takuya?"Little did they knew that Takuya was under the table, as his attempt to not play the game this year. I mean, he lost every year! "Who cares? He's a brat anyways.." Kouji sighed. Takuya frowned. Despite their constant bickering, Takuya always had a very small crush on Kouji. Just a small one. Perhaps he could take take this opportunity to try something. Within a hour, they were still playing the game, since everyone was arguing. J.p only wore his pants, underwear and shoes, Kouji only wore his boxers, Meghan and Kouichis were still in their shirts and underwear. As for Zoe..She still had everything on.

"I'm kicking some serious ass," Zoe laughed again. "Will you calm down?" Kouji remained calm, he didn't really care that he was losing. Meghan glanced at the clock, I'm getting worried about Takuya." She said. Kouichi took a card, " 'Go straight to jail' as fate would have it." Meghan grinned at him, "Off with the shirt, I want to see some skin.." She purred. J.P looked at his play money, "..Am I suppose to eat this?"

Takuya sighed quietly, as he scratched the back of his head. He had never seen so many crotches in his life. '_Ooh. I see Zoe's underwear..I see Meghan's..I see Kouji's co--Oh my god._' He covered his mouth in shock, face turning red. He was so tempted to..No. No. He mustn't. Well. It wouldn't hurt. He got on his knees in front of Kouji, '_This is absolutely insane. How can I do this without him freaking out..? This'll be impossible._"

"Okay, Kouji your turn." Kouichi tried to speed this up, he hated people looking at his boxers. "F-F-Finneee..!" Kouji suddenly yelped, face red. The group of 4 raised a brow at him, "Kouji?" Zoe stared at him. "Are you okay?" She asked a bit concerned. Kouji just nodded, covering his mouth, trying his best not to moan. "Meghanyoucanhavemyturn," He squeaked, not bothering to look under the table. Meghan nodded, rolling the dice. "What the hell? Jail?" She placed her hands on her hips, having no more patience with this game. She sighed, "This game sucks, Zo'."

"You say that every year. The first year I said, "Noooo! Let's play Chinese Checkers' then someone went all racist." Zoe crossed her arms, "Then the second year I said 'Let's play Scrabble', but of course, someone somehow got racist."J.P snickered, "Good times.." Zoe shook her head, "After Christmas, were playing a real game. A game my cousins and I use to play." Takuya had the urge to make a smart remark, it killed him. But he kept on sucking on Kouji's hard length. "It's call 'The game of truth' It's a really eas--" Kouichi sat up a bit, "Isn't that the game where you--" "Hey, Loser, Don't interrupt me," She growled. Meghan frowned, "Zoe, are you on your period?" she asked. "Shut up, you stupid bitch." Zoe glared at her. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Anyways, The game of truth is.."

"Look, Zoe, I dunno.."

"I'm not taking 'no' for a answer. " Zoe finished, nodding proudly. Takuya bumped his head on the table, "Frick!" All their eyes turned wide, "Takuya..?" Kouji squirmed uncomfortably. Zoe had came up with a plot for this little tradition she had in mind, that she'd most likely forget about. Meghan and J.P sat there in confusion, Kouichi felt sick, and Kouji was..Horny. And Pissed.  
"What the fuck?!" Kouji managed to say. "I..I lost my contact lenses." Takuya said. Kouichi face palmed as Kouji started putting his clothes back on. "New rule," He said, grabbing his jacket. "This never leaves this room," He said embarrassed. "Deal." they all said in a union, except for Zoe, who ignored the whole ideal. "Hey Takuya, when did you get here?"

" I believe I win this year. Again."

* * *

**Christmas Day, Kouichi's pov. :D**

I woke up from another one of my strange dreams. It was sort of confusing too. I felt someone shaking me. I rolled over seeing Meghan who has been trying to wake me up. "Kouichi!" She said. I didn't respond. "Kouuicchiiii," She whined. "Wahhh...?" I whined back. Meghan crawled on top of me, "Come onnn, "She whined again, "It's Christmas!" I groaned, "Christmas?" Wait. How did she get in my room? "What?" I sat up, rubbing my eyes. "Christmas~" She sang, excited. I noticed her morning breath, her messy hair, wrinkly pajamas, old acne scars and the dark circles under her eyes. "You're turning me on right now." A hint of sarcasm was in his voice.

I didn't hate Christmas, Christmas hated me, I swear. Every year something bad happened. Like the year before, Kouji got Mum drunk and she drove her car into the house. The medical bills and the repair costs for the wall were literally hellish. And the year before that..Well. Let's just say Meghan won't be riding any bikes anytime soon.

Meghan rolled her brown eyes at me. "Your hormones can wait another time, I want my present." She crawled off, running out the bedroom door. I groaned as I sat up, 'Might as well get this day over with..' I thought and stood up, walking out the door, following her. But first,I must wake Kouji up. Only a twin would be able to wake up the other twin the fastest. "Kouji." I whispered and he instantly got out of bed. I smirked at him as I followed him to the living room. The living room's corner had the 2-foot tree, along with several presents underneath. I could see Meghan's eyes sparkle. Kouji and Meghan soon tackled the defenseless presents with out hesitation. I walked over to the pile and looked at the name tags

"To mom From Kouji"

"To Kouichi from mom"

I groaned as I opened the present, "A snow globe..?" I blinked. I gently shook it, seeing the snow. A smile grew on my face, "Thank you." I said softly.  
"Hey, Open mine." Kouji demanded and I nodded. My face paled seeing the gift. "A..A.." Kouji grinned finishing the sentence for me, "Pair of handcuffs, glad you like 'em bro, now where's mine?" Meghan stared at me, like she just remembered something, then she shook her head. "O-Open mine next." I smiled again, color returning to my face. I opened up the present, seeing a long scarf, it had many different colors like dark yellow, dark purple and some green.  
I looked at her confused.

"*It was my grandfather's." She explained. "He told me he met some chinese folk, and they gave it to him." Kouji looked at her strange, "You're serious?" I glared at him, "I love it." I put my hand in the front of my pants, then Kouji yelled at me, "Dude. This is not the time,  
nor the place for this." I laughed, "No,No" I brought out a square red box, "It's a gift for Meghan.." What the hell did he think I was doing? Meghan's eyes sparkled once more, quickly snatching the gift from me and opened it. "Oh..Kouichi.." tears formed in her eyes. I gave her a silver necklace, there was a diamond in a shape of a star. "It was my grandmother's. It was one of the things she gave to me in her will." Meghan tackled me, "Thank you~" Y'know, maybe this Christmas won't be bad like the past ones..

"Wait, do I see a gift for me?" Mom placed down her coffee, kneeling infront of the large present. "Aw, Kouji you didn't have to get me anything~" She unwrapped the semi-large present. ". . .Beer and wine?" she raised a brow as Kouji grinned. "Love it?" Mom just chuckled, "I LOVE it."

Ohh~ So that's when the bad part happens.

* * *

I carried all of my gifts to my room, placing some on the floor next to my birthday presents. However I set the scarf and the snowglobe on my dresser. Something caught my eye, however. A small blue bag by the bed. Maybe it's a extra gift someone left me? I opened it up, my face instantly turned red. Lube, fuzzy blue handcuffs, and a condom. I smirked, "Well thank you, Meghan." I placed one of the handcuffs on. "Huh, it fits..H-How do I get it off?" Meghan walked in, "Hey Kouichi can I..What the hell are you doing?" She glanced at the blue bag, I watched her face turn a dark red. "Thanks for the extra present."

"E-Extra present? ...Oh right! Right.." Her voice got more quiet.

**-Third person pov.**

Kouichi winked playfully at her, "C'mere." He continued to smirk, gesturing her to his lap. Meghan chucked as she locked the door behind her, "Kouichi.." She began to laugh. He frowned, "What?" She slipped the handcuffs off, "Now you have two pairs." She said. He tugged at her clothing as she sat on his lap. "Kouichi, why can't you control your hormones for 10 minutes?" He chuckled, "Says the person who practically straddled me earlier this morning." he lifted up her chin. There was knock on the door. "I'll get it." Meghan groaned as she got up, unlocking and opening the door. "May I have my present, Kou?" He asked. "In the closet." he frowned, watching Kouji look through his closet. "Continue doing whatever you were doing." He said from the closet. A few minutes later he finally found the neatly wrapped box and walked out the door, closing it behind him. The couple sat/stood in silence, "He totally ruined the mood didn't he?" Meghan spoke up. "Nah." Kouichi grinned, "Give me the handcuffs. She nodded, handing them to him, "What exactly areyou planning on doing with those?"

"You'll see."

* * *

_**'Two day's of Christmas, because there's only two of us'**_

* * *

*This is true

Son of a bish. :O

This chapter was sadly delayed( Go alllll the way up to where I first wrote..That was from 2 weeks ago.  
There was gonna be a sex scene, but with sex, I get a writers block. Welp.

**Also, for this chapter, you may need to look back on past chapters to get it. This'll happen often


	9. Reality

TT_TT

I can explain, I swearz. ...Okay no I can't, I just got lazy and forgot about it..forgive me? ;^;

SO; Happy New year, Valentines day and that one Irish day.

...AND EASTER! :D

* * *

Months has went by since Christmas. But somehow..Nothing has really changed? How strange. What's even stranger? Well..

"I cannot believe this!" Tomoko shouted, pointing her index finger at me. "You had sex? With MY son?" I was confused, and angry. I was something else that I shouldn't even say. "YOU told me that I should for HIS birthday." How stupid of me. I knew she was drunk at the time, and probably drunk now. She would never act this way if she was sober. Kouichi sat in the living room, but he was close enough to hear us argue. I Looked back at him, he seemed..stressed. Tomoko's face turned red, "That..Is not the point!" She sighed. "Without any protection! You both should be ashamed. " Kouichi finally spoke up for me, walking over. "The second time we did use protection--""--'Till the condom broke." I pointed out. I shouldn't have. I really _really _shouldn't have. "Go to your room! Both of you!" She shout furiously. I took a step back, tears in my eyes. I ran off to my room, slamming my door behind me.

Kouichi stared at his mother, "Mum, you really should lay off the beer. I know having two jobs is stressful bu--" Tomoko shook her head, "I'm not in the mood for this right now. Room! Go!" He sighed before going to his room.

I dived under my bed, this may sound weird but whenever I'm upset, I like to hide under my bed. Well, this time I at least tried stomach has gotten rather bigger and rounder. I wouldn't say I was fat. More like chubby. That's all..

Knock knock!

"Who..who is it?"

"Me." Kouji opened the door slightly, "Hey. I heard you and Mum arguing from my room. " He paused. "Why are you half way under the bed?" I sighed. "I'm stuck." I made whining noises, "Halp~?"

* * *

Kouichi laid down on his bed, looking up at the cracked ceiling. His mind felt like it was cleared, even if his mother is /seriously/ pissed at him. He then heard a knock on the door as he sat up, "Who is--" Kouji opened the door, "Hey, Meghan's stuck." Kouichi snickered before getting up, he knew it was bad to laugh at someone's pain, but he couldn't help it. The twins snuck out of the room and back to Meghan's. "How'd you get stuck?" The twins asked in a union. Meghan just shrugged a little, squirming. Kouichi helped Meghan get out from under the bed. "Pffft." Kouji held back his laughter before Meghan punched him in the shoulder. "Oww.." Kouji rubbed his sore arm. "well I can't help it that your fat--" he got punched again, but harder. "Shut up!" Meghan yelled at him. Kouichi held her by her shoulders, keeping her from punching him or anyone else. She had the words 'I'm going to kill you' in her eyes. "Calm down!" he yelled. Meghan shook her head, "He called me fat!" He sat her on her bed, "Weeeellll.."

"You think I'm fat too?" she asked. Kouichi and Kouji just rubbed the back of their heads, nervously. Meghan already knew the answer just by looking at they're faces. "You do!" Kouichi shook his head, "Of course not! Infact, I think it's a good thing you gained so much weight, weren't you a bit underweight?" She then shoo'd them out of her room, angrily. She then slowly looked at the mirror, posing. 'Such a pretty face, Such a ugly body~' she thought, frowning. She can be a bit self-conscious at times.

As the sun began to sit. A certain twin knocked on the bathroom door. "Kouichi?" Kouji spoke. He knocked again, repeating himself. "Kouichi..?" One more time, he knocked, finally getting a answer. "Come in." He walked in, closing the door behind him. "Kouichi, what the hell..?!" He looked at his twin, who was in the middle of having a bubble bath. "What?" he blinked at Kouji. " You look like a fag." Kouji said bluntly. Kouichi just ignored him, "Wanna join?" "Join...In what?" he asked. Kouichi just chuckled, "A bath, Of course." Kouji looked at him, "Fine, but if you touch my penis, I'm kicking your ass." "Deal."

Kouji stripped down, and Kouichi couldn't help but stare(Not in a perverted way!) at his brother. He noticed scars on Kouji's back, arms, and legs. "Dude, did Meghan kick your ass that hard?" he asked. Kouji blushed, "No, I didn't get these from her.." he then turned quiet as he got in the tub, across from Kouichi. Kouichi managed to change the subject, "We haven't done this in awhile.." "Awhile? More like 14 years.." Kouji muttered. Kouichi stared up and down at Kouji. "You see something you like?" Kouji asked sarcastically. "How DID you get those scars?" His twin blushed again. Kouichi finally realized what was going on. Kouji has been staying at his house for over 3 months. And apparently, their Father and step-mum, haven't returned yet. Although, Kouji has spoken to his father on the phone once-in awhile.

"They abused you, didn't they?" Kouichi spoke softly. "And..they abandoned you.." it felt like it was coming together in his mind. Kouji shook his head angrily, "Satomi..She..Didn't.." He then remained silent, tears slowly forming in his eyes. He stood up in the bathtub, muttering "Forget about it". He got out of the bathtub, grabbing the towel and wrapping it around his waist before walking out of the bathroom door. Just like that his happiness ended.

"I shouldn't have asked." He sighed.

* * *

As Kouichi closed his eyes as he laid in his bed. He remember speaking to Kouji eariler. He couldn't stop thinking about it, did their father really do that to him? What about Satomi..? He sat up, glancing out of the window, rubbing his eyes. It was 3am, everyone was probably still in bed, or at least he hoped. He got out of the bed and slowly made his way out of the bedroom. He made his way down the dark hallway before he heard weird noises coming from Meghan's bedroom. Noises like..Crying? He slowly walked closer to her bedroom, but he soon stopped as he was grabbed by the arm. "Surprise," A voice whispered. He first guessed that it was Kouji, but the voice was far to feminine. He felt the arm let go of him right when he hearda scream. . .


	10. Insane?

X_X I'm getting to be WAY to lazy for this, man. I was suppose to post this up around May 10th, but I failedz.

* * *

As I ran down the hallway, I felt sweat on my face. I open the door to Meghan's room and walked inside panting a little. Meghan was fast asleep in her bed, like nothing even happened. "Wah..?" I was confused though, how could that be..? I walked over closer to her, quietly. I looked around her room before something catched my eye. I walked over to her dresser picking up a plastic-stick..thingie. What on earth could it be? It says 'Positive' on it. What could that mean? '_I saw something just like this at a drug store_' I thought. '_What's it called..? Oh, right. A pregnancy test..._' I shrugged it off, too tired to make sense of it. I placed it back down, and left the room, shutting the door behind me.

I yawned, hearing a scream again, and a moan followed it. I quickly followed the sound, now it came from Kouji's room. I slowly opened the door, peeking my head inside, with a worried look on my face. "Oh dear god." I blushed. I can't really describe what I saw exactly. It was basically, Kouji and a girl..Having sex. Kinky..bondage sex. Kouji nervously covered the girl up before I could get a chance to see if I actually recognized her. "Kouichi get the hell out of here." He growled at me. "I'm sorry! I just thought..never mind sorry!" I got out of there, slamming the door behind me. The girl..I think I knew her. Brown short hair, caramel eyes, tanned skin. One more scream came from the hallway. I ignored it this time, walking back to my room. I glanced at the calendar on the wall, 'May 5th' it read. "I'm going insane." I muttered, running my fingers through my hair.

"Oh of course you're not, Kouichi," A voice said behind me. 'It's that voice again,' I thought, grabbing the nearest thing near me--which was a lamp--and turned around. "Jess?" I stared at her, putting the lamp back down on the table, still looking at her. "Jessalyn?" I repeated. I sighed in relief for a second, "Wait, what the hell are you doing here?" I growled like my brother would. "Are you stalking me?!" Jessalyn just shook her head at me, horns growing out of her head. "You should be nicer to me, Kouichi. After all we did have sex months ago~" Annddd I felt like puking again. I really am insane.

"Succubus." I muttered out. Jessalyn smiled wickedly at me, "Oh, so now you're getting with the program, luv?" She crossed her pale arms. "So, are you going to nice..or naughty?" I shook my head at her, "Stop it, Jessalyn. I get it, I get it. You're evil. But we never had sex." Jess laughed before stopping with a worried look on her face. "Ah. So you really don't remember, do you? Well I guess that happens when me and Zackary knock you and her out." I blinked, "'Her'?"She nodded, "Her" she repeated. Then it was all coming back to me, everything from that night before I was knocked out and after I woke up. Every single thing. Even the dreams. "You..You monster." Jessalyn giggled followed by a snort, "I'm a monster? Heh! You should remember what Zack did to _her_." I felt like punching her, "Who the hell is 'her'? Zoe?! Look, I'm tired of arguing with you, it's 3am, Get the hell out."

"Kouichi?"

I looked behind me, seeing Mum. "Oh..Uhm." Mum tilted her head at me, walking closer. "Who are you talking to, sweetie?" I looked back at Jessalyn and..She just wasn't there. She disappeared? I sighed, "No one, Mum."

* * *

**The Next Day: May 6th**

When I woke up, I immediately got online on my laptop that was sitting on the desk. "Wikipedia..." I muttered. I typed in 'Succubus'.

'According to the Malleus Maleficarum, or "Witches' Hammer", written by Heinrich Kramer (Insitoris) in 1486, a succubus would collect semen from the men she slept with, which incubus would then use to impregnate women.......' I stopped reading there, and sat back. "Impregnate." I kept on thinking about this."Her."

Who was this 'her'? Who did she mean? Meghan came in, holding a soccer ball, "Kouichi, wanna--"

"No thanks."  
**~May 7th~**

I sat in the living room, with my laptop on my lap. Meghan sat by me, grinning, "3 more days!" she cheered.

"Yeah...Right, 3 more days."

I was looking at recent reports of Succubus sitings.

**~May 8th~**

"Kouichi."

Meghan and I were in the Library that day. "What?" I whispered. She looked at me with big eyes. "What'cha gonna get me?" I stared at her. "Uh....."

**~May 9th~**

"Kouichi!"  
I sighed again, "what?" I asked Meghan who was in front me, hands on her hips. "Do you know what DAY it is tomorrow?"  
I began to think, "Well.."

"I'll give you a hint..It's a VERY special day." "Mothers Day?" "....."

I'm pretty sure I answered that wrong, I mean if I was right would she be crying? Uh oh..

**~May 10th~**

I sighed in relief as I closed my books and laptop. The more I read, the more I could remember. I could hear cheering coming the kitchen. I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. "Shit." I frowned.


	11. Mastermind

Ugh, oh boy, oh boy. Where to start, where to start..My computer broke sometime in June and got fixed..I dunno when but I lost ALL of my files, so for the past couple of months I had to re-download 'em all. It was until I read a few yaoi fanfictions that I got motivated to finish the story(Well, this part at least). And I was re-reading past my old chapters, and once I got to chapter 10 I was liek, 'Holy shiet, what is this?' SO, here's a quick summary of chapter 10:

Chapter 10 (Which I thought was the most confusing), the characters 'Jessalyn' and 'Zack' are Succubus/Incubus.  
if you haven't noticed,but I gave Jess a couple of special powers.  
But the power I gave Jess was the power to change the date on the calender.[ For example, if Person A was getting something to drink and Jess changed the time, he'd still be in the same place, but the time is different.] (Sorry for the rambling!) After Kouichi finds a pregnancy test, and finds his brother having a one-night-stand with a certain brunette,  
Kouichi has a little conversation with Jess, Kouichi goes through a study-craze, and then basically get's addicted to searching the web for his answers, thus missing the love of his life's birthday. OHNOES!

Hopefully that helped clear things up. Also, I re-wrote some of the chapters..Actually almost all of them. I made some drastic changes, but mostly just grammar, spelling, etc etc etc.

..Actually.. Maybe it wasn't that confusing, and I'm just extremely stupid.

I'm paranoid as hell.

And now with that out of the way, let's finally start chapter 11!

* * *

As Kouichi walked in the room, attention was suddenly turned to him. Everyone in the room was glaring coldly at him, which sent chills up his spine.  
Then everyone's attention was turned back to Meghan's, although Meghan's attention was still focused on Kouichi. It was a bit..Awkward. Maybe even TOO awkward to say anything.  
"Well..uhm, blow out your candles." Kouichi said, nervously. After she blew out the candles, there was the same awkward silence again. Kouichi was the only one to try to get through it.  
"Heheh..Yay." He murmured. Meghan glared at him before Kouichi and Kouji's mother carried in all of the presents.

"May I speak to you for a moment?" Kouji grabbed Kouichi's neck and dragged him off back to the living room. Kouichi faced his brother who was glaring at him. "What?" Kouichi asked. "I'm going to kill you." his twin threatened. "Look, you convinced me to do it with you, and now you changed your mind?" Kouichi blinked at his brother, "What?" A couple of months ago,  
Kouichi asked Kouji to sing and dance with him for Meghan's birthday, since she found it adorable when twins do that sort of thing. For some reason. She's just weird, okay?

Kouji growled at him like a wolf would, "I remember! I remember." Kouichi lied, a little bit afraid of what his twin would do to him. "You owe me." Kouji muttered under his breath, pinching the bridge of his nose looking down. Kouichi sighed, "What's worse is that I actually forgot her birthday.." he muttered under his breath, right before he walked back into the kitchen, he turned around. "Who was that girl from the other night?" Kouji blushed, thinking up a lie. "It was just some random slut." Kouichi shrugged, "Okay!" he said before walking back into the kitchen.

* * *

"Forgive me?" Kouichi asked as Meghan and him sat at the kitchen table alone. He waited for response as she stared at him. "No." His heart sank. " I had a good reason, honestly! I even had a prese--" "Kouichi. I don't care about the present, I just wanted you to remember my birthday."Meghan flipped her hair back as she spoke."Yeah well, I had a good reason.." Awkward silence again before Meghan spoke up once more.

"Well?"

"I don't know how to say this..But..Jess and Zack are demons." "Hahahahaha!" Meghan cracked up laughing, "No way, Kouichi." She said as she stood up. "I'm being serious!" she snickered again, "Kouichi stop making things up." She walked off, hearing her cellphone ring from her room.

Kouichi groaned as he felt arms wrapped around his neck. "Hehehehehe~" That laugh. Again. He sighed as he looked behind him, his dark blue eyes meeting Jess's beautiful blues. "What is it now?" he asked. "Why didn't you invite me to the party?" she whined as she nuzzled into his warm neck. He shivered as he felt her warm breath on his neck. Seducing him was WAY too easy. "No.."he muttered as he felt her hand sliding down his pants.

* * *

"Hmm."

Meghan held her phone, which was dark blue and had fake gemstones on it that was messily glued on. She bought it a year or so ago, since her last cellphone she dropped without knowing it then it turning into a D-tector. She stared at the screen lazily, humming 'Summer Time ' quietly and quickly stop as she noticed something.  
She growled with anger. The screen flashed black and white, "Stupid phone.." she muttered until the text message popped on her screen. "Happy happy birthday to me..." She sighed. First Kouichi forgets her birthday,  
and now this? She suddenly felt a rush of anger before she flipped her phone shut before hurling it at the wall, breaking it instantly, or so she thought. "God-fucking-damn it!" She sunk down to the floor talking quietly to herself, "I can't believe this..after all these years." she sniffled, feeling tears go down her face..She then heard her phone ring, '_Must be working again._'

* * *

"Stop, just stop." Kouichi stood up, " I am NOT going to let you seduce me." Jess pouted cutely at him, "If you say so.." she grinned before slowly fading away. Kouichi sighed in relief, what was he going to do? He can't let her keep on terrorizing him like this.

* * *

//"H-Hello? Mom?"//

\\" We need to talk.\\

//"I told you! I'm not coming back. I'm happy here."//

\\"I just want to see my grandchild being born."\\

//"..."//

\\"Don't you at least_ owe_ me that? I _am_ your _only_ mother.\\

//"...fine.."//

She hanged up. Laying on the floor, sobbing. She was pregnant, she knew it. The pregnancy test knew it. The doctors knew it. Does Kouichi know it? He never will. She heard the door slowly open and then foot steps walking towards her. Kouichi bent down, "Are you okay?" she nodded and sat up. He sat next to her and hugged her, "Please forgive me." she placed her head on his chest. "Of course." she looked up at him, blushing. 'Mustn't let these hormonal changes get the best of me...' she thought when Kouichi kissed her on the cheek. He then kissed her on the lips, causing her to tackle him. She pressed her lips against his, letting his tongue invade her mouth. They soon pulled apart and stood up. "Sorry about that." she looked down, slightly embarrassed.

"What's to be sorry about?"

He grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him. He kissed her again, then down her neck. "Kou..ichi.." she gasped.

* * *

"Kouichi!" Meghan gasped, clutching at his back as he continued his rhythm, moving into her. He groaned as Meghan clenched her legs harder around his waist. Their panting and loud moans were the only sound in the room. Soon, Meghan dug her nails into his back and screamed his name as he stifled his own moan of pleasure by biting down on her shoulder. He laid over her for awhile, both of them fighting to control their harsh breathing again. He rolled off of her, laying against a pillow, eyes closed.

He opened his navy blue eyes to find Meghan laying against his side. He kissed her forehead tiredly. "Oh..sorry about that.." he said before licking at the blood coming from the bite mark on her shoulder.

* * *

**A week later.**

'Yes! Finally!' Meghan thought as she stood in the middle of a empty parking lot. '_I've been waiting for this day for 6 years._' Today was the day she was finally going to get her license. Kouichi walked up from behind her, holding her hand. "Excited?" he asked. Meghan nodded, "I shall not fail!" All of a sudden a young woman walked up to her holding a clipboard. "Oh hey! you must be Mrs. Boulevard! I've heard so many '_wonderful_' things about you."

"No, no! Didn't they tell you?" the woman asked, they both shook they're heads 'no'. "Mrs. Boulevard got kicked from the school-board around 6 months back, due to the sudden drinking problem."

"..Huh." Kouichi muttered. "Well I feel sorry for her husband, then."

"You can call me Karen." she extended her hand. "Well, nice to meet you Miss. Karen," she shook her hand. Karen shook her head, "No, it's JUST 'Karen'. I prefer going by my first name..Let's get started shall we? Kimura in the back, Sailor in the drivers seat." they did as they were told.

Buckle your seat belt. _Check._

Check your mirrors. _. Check. And Check.  
_

"FFFuck!" Meghan cursed as she ran over a couple of orange cones. "Just focus." She stopped the car looking out the car window. "Do you guys see that gigantic dark cloud over that building over there?"she asked randomly. "Huh, yeah.." Kouichi looked, "It'll probably rain." "Just focus on your driving." Karen repeated. "I hope it doesn't rain on our way home, I can't get my hair wet.." Meghan worried.

"Focus. Driving. Now--Wait, a minute. " Karen looked behind her at the dark haired boy. "Stop the car. I recognize you now.."Meghan did as she was told, even turning off the car. "What's going on?" she asked. "Out of the car! Both of you." They both opened the door and stepped out of the car, confused. "What's going on?" Meghan asked once more. "Mrs. Boulevard warned me about you!" "She pointed at Kouichi. "Nothing but trouble. I'm sorry but your not going to get your license, at least not today." Kouichi shooked his head. "Ma'am! You must be confusing me for someone else! Like my twin brother.."

"'Twin brother'? Yeah, like I haven't heard that one before."

* * *

Meanwhile.

"So? Did you get the boy?" A dark figure asked eagerly. Jessalyn and Zack looked at each other, nervously. "Erm..'Boy'?" The figure nodded, "Yes. Did you get the child of Darkness?" The two was thinking the same thing in their head, '_Shit! I forgot about that!_'

The 3 was on the roof of an old tall building. The building that was once a apartment complex.

"Well, you see Master. We did exactly what you said to do..But.." Jessalyn began to explain.

"But what?"

"We didn't have enough time to do so. I mean, we befriended his friends, impregnated the girl.."

"Not.. Good enough!" the figure screeched. "Who's fault is this?" Jessalyn shrugged, "It's Zac--" "It's Jessalyn's" Zack spoke up.

"Zack is in love with a human, and is trying to pin the blame onto me!"

"Jessalyn had several chances to get the child, and probably didn't have the heart to do so. She's the one in love." he said cruelly. The dark figure stepped out of the shadows, she flinched from the sun hitting her pale skin. "It was a trick question, you fools! Your both to blame." Lilithmon yelled. "Now the real question is..Who gets to die first?"

"Phantom Pain!"

Aiming at them both, she fires off a mist. Right before she does, however, Jessalyn jumps off the roof and escapes. Zack coughs, "Hey, what is this?" he continues to cough, suddenly feeling a burning sensation everywhere on his body. Lilithmon looks down of of the roof, seeing Jessalyn run away. "It probably was your fault, wasn't it Zack?" she walked up to him, who is now on the floor, curled up in a ball. She began to circle him, "She's better at everything you do. And that includes not dying." she grins. Zack is now screaming in pain and yelling for help. "Shh, shh! Don't bother yelling, my little incubus. Just close your eyes and _relax_." She laughs before she flies off to look for Succubus.

"No..No..I can't die..yet." he whispered with his last breath. "I should've known better then to hire succubi."

* * *

**A few days later**, Meghan is talking on the phone with Zoe. "Relax, Zoe." she sighed. "I haven't seen Zack in days! He hasn't returned my calls or anything!"Zoe sobbed. She lays across Kouichi's bed, him sitting next to her. "Look, Zoe..About Zack. There's something I should tell you." Meghan then began to explain almost everything to her, only get a laugh in response. "Thanks for cheering me up, Meghan. Look, I got to go. I'm going with Kouji and Takuya to throw some eggs at some drunk woman's house. Apparently she was a gigantic bitch to them. Talk to you later."

Meghan closed her phone, sighing. "So, how did it go?" Kouichi asked. "She laughed when I told her. And I don't blame her, this all sounds ridiculous!" she sniffled. Kouichi hugged her, "_Please_ don't cry." he whispered. "This sucks, Kou. And there's nothing we can do about it because we can't find out who the mastermind is in all this!" she cried.

"Wait..What? Mastermind?"

"Of course." she said wiping her tears off, "You couldn't possibly think that Jessalyn and Zack are doing this by themselves, did you?"

"Well..Yeah. I mean, who else could it be." Kouichi shrugged. Meghan smiled a little, "All we have to do is find Jessalyn and Zack and destroy them from the source. The mastermind!"

"Can we please stop calling it 'Mastermind'? What if it isn't even a genius? I mean, we have figured most of this out." Meghan nodded in agreement, "True."

"But we must go in disguise. If she recognizes us, who knows what will happen."

"We could digivolve, since she doesn't even know our evolutions. Or about digimon in general."

The couple smiled at each other, all was according to plan. Well, that's what they thought. "Wait," Kouichi frowned. "Our D-Tectors, Takuya has them." he groaned. Meghan scratched her head,"Oh yeah. That's right, we gave them to him for safe keeping a year ago."

"What a huge mistake that was.."

* * *

Meghan rang the doorbell to the Kanbara household. Kouichi stood by her, ringing the door bell after her. "Hurry the hell up, Takuya.." he grumbled. Yuriko Kanbara answered the door, rubbing her eyes. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" Meghan nodded, "3pm, ma'am. Can we please see Takuya? It's a emergency."Yuriko stared at her blankly. Kouichi scratched the back of his head, "San, Ma'am. Juu ichinichi wakaru deshou Takuya? Kinkyū desu." he translated. Yurkio shrugged her shoulders and invited them in. "He's up in his room. Second door to the right."

They both nodded as they walked to the door of his room, Kouichi knocked, "Takuya open up." he groaned. "Ick! Hold on!" he heard clothes and the bed rustling. In 5 minutes he opened the door, "Yeah?" he panted. Kouichi looked at him, "Okay, two things. We need our D-tectors and you're not wearing any pants." Takuya looked down, "Huh. Would you look at that?" Kouichi looked in the room, "Hey Kouji." He muttered. They walked in the room, Takuya closing the door behind them. "Kouichi is in a bad mood because _I_ drove us here." she looked at him, ticked off.

Takuya open his closet door, doing through different boxes looking for the D-tectors, Kouichi looked over at him and something clicked in his head. 'Brown hair, brown eyes, tanned skin, _flat chested_.' He then looked over at Kouji. "Found them." Takuya announced carrying a shoebox over to the desk. He opened the lid up and 4 of them looked inside. "Damn.." Takuya muttered as he picked up his old red and black d-tector. Meghan picked up hers, which was a light blue and ruby. "It's been awhile since I've actually held this.." After the 'incident' a few years back, she decided to give her d-tector to Kouichi, knowing she couldn't trust herself with it. She blew the dust off of it.

"Why do you guys need them anyways?" Kouji asked. "They probably don't even work anymore."

"Well, if we told you guys why, you'd just laugh." she pouted. "Why? You guys aren't going to use them for 'role-playing' are you? It's not as fun as you think."Takuya scratched the back of his head, "Especially if you accidentally set something on fire."

"Why do you guys always have sexual reference out of EVERYTHING?"

* * *

The beginning of the chapter was going to be some what different. It took me 3 times to get this chapter right but I accidentally cut some stuff out, like:

1) There was going to be a very sweet flash back.

2) Kouichi finds out about Meghan's pregnancy(I'm glad I cut that out).

And I just found out Kouichi's and Kouji's Mum's name. Which is Tomoko. I'm extremely glad I found out before I gave her some lameass name.

Also, R&R! And please tell me, is Meghan a mary-sue? I've been trying to give her more flaws, and make her more into a believable character. Have any advice? Let me know!


	12. Prisioner

Disclaimer: I don't own the Digimon Franchise..Which is probably a good thing.

* * *

**"Execute! Spirit Evolution!...Lowemon!"**

**"Execute! Spirit Evolution!...Ranamon!"**

They both jumped into the SUV that was parked outside of the Kabara household. The SUV belonged to Tomoko. Kouichi is in the passenger seat, handing Meghan the keys once she gets in the drivers seat. "Wait..Lowemon, you should drive. " She said. He shook his head no, "You expect me to drive with this armor? I'm surprised I can even fit in the car." Meghan panicked as she started the car, "I don't even know how to drive." "Just back up real slowly," he reassured her. "Oh god..Okay..okay.." she began to back up until she heard a..

_'Mrow!!'_

"I think I ran over Takuya's cat.." she looked behind her, looking at the windshield. "No..No.." She rolled down her window, and looked outside behind them. "Shit..Takuya's going to kill me. I killed Muffins. " she looked at her boyfriend who looked shocked. "What..What do I do?! Do I continue driving backwards? Do I go back up?" She panicked once more. "It probably wasn't even a cat..Just continue backing up." she nodded as she did what she was told. She bit her lip as it felt like she ran over a bump. As she finished pulling out of the driveway, she looked back at it, she saw a small furry corpse. "SHIT." She hit her steering wheel repeatedly. "Uhm..That's not even Takuya's cat.." Kouichi spoke up. Meghan immediately calmed down, "Really?" he nodded still looking out his window. "Oh thank god."she drove off with a pleasant smile on her face. "Well.. You officially scared me for life." Kouichi continued to look out the window, a look of horror on his face.

* * *

"So." Meghan took a deep breath. "Where do we search first? And who should we look for?" she asked as she stopped at a stop sign. "Jessalyn, most likely. "He replied, "Since Zack's been missing for awhile, we'd have a hard time looking for him." "Yeah, but where? We have no idea where she hangs out at, and she probably doesn't spend time with J.P. So, we shouldn't look at his house." Kouichi began to think out loud, "If I a was evil girl, where would I be?"Meghan looked at him, foot still on the brakes. "Huh. I honestly don't know. God, this going to be impossible--I just thought of something." she grinned, taking her foot off the brake and began speeding off. "Where are we going?!" Kouichi shouted. "Do you know any buildings that have been abandoned?" Kouichi nodded, he could defiantly name a few. "There's the abandoned airport across the city..And there's a warehouse..and some apartments near the school. She's most likely at the ware--" "Apartment." Meghan nodded her head, going even faster. "Why do you think she'll be there?"

"Kouichi, think about it. It's genius. It's one of the most unlikely places she'll be at. Which makes it more likely."

"That doesn't really make any sense..The most unlikely place would be this car..or our house. Just to name a few. Oh, And can you also slow down?"

Nodding, she slammed on the breaks, making Kouichi hit the windshield. "Ow! Fuck!" he held his head. "Well you told me to slow down.." she chuckled softly. "Yes, I said 'slow down' not 'kill me'...Also, don't laugh, my helmet broke the windshield. "No biggie, my side is fine, I can still drive~" Kouichi sat back in his seat(or tried to at least) and sighed. "Mum's so gonna kill me."

* * *

Meghan pulled into the small empty parking lot. "Wow, the apartment building actually looks bigger far away.." she muttered as she pulling into a parking spot and turned off the car. They both grabbed their things--D-tector, cellphone, any weapons that Kouichi had. "So. What's the plan, Kou?" Meghan asked as she handed him his shield."Uh..Find them?" "Sounds like plan! Should we split up?" Kouichi shook his head 'no'. "That's probably not a good idea." they walked into apartment building, seeing the small lobby."Ick! This just oozes creepy." She stood closer to Kouichi, just in case. "You aren't scared, are you?" he looked down at her, "Me? Of course not." The last sentence she said had a nervous tone to it. They started by walking down a long hallway. Meghan stopped as soon as she saw a door without a lock. She gripped the doorknob, looking back at Kouichi, "Ready?" He shrugged. "Might as well check."

As soon as they opened the door, they could already tell someone has been living here. The smell was much better then it was out in the hallway. And the entire room was clean, no cobwebs, nothing. Now it was obvious that one of their enemies lived here. The downside was there wasn't any light, much like the rest of the building,the room had no windows.

"Excuse me?" A young girl stood behind them. She looked like she was about 8 years of age, had silky jet black hair, her bangs almost covered her eyes. She also had pale skin. Her violet eyes stared up at them with concern, "What are you doing in my room?" The couple both turned around, surprised. "Who are you people? Street Performers?" Kouichi and Meghan looked at each other then nodded at her. "I'm so sorry, miss. We just thought that no one lived here." Kouichi explained, "We'll just be going.." He said taking a hold on Meghan's arm. "?" Meghan looked at him questionably, he obviously knew something that she didn't. The girl blocked the door path, "No~ Stay! Stay!" she smiled. "Okay!" "What?!" Meghan looked at him like he was crazy. She just didn't feel comfortable in this room. "S-So..Does someone live here with you?" She asked. The girl nodded, but she didn't say who.

"What's your name?"

"Violet."

"Pretty name.."

"Thanks, my boss thinks so too."

The three stood in silence, Meghan was the first to speak up, "Uhm..'Boss'?" she asked. Violet took both of their hands, and lead them farther into the apartment.

"Do you wish to meet her?"

The Digimon didn't answer, knowing that they had no choice even if they said no. A trap. Not a very good one. But a trap, nonetheless. The three walked into a bedroom with a small fireplace that has already been lit. Meghan felt like she was going to throw up. It was far too hot in this room, for her at least. Who would lit a fire in summer? And being the Legendary Warrior of Water certainly did not help. She looked around the room. Clean-- just like the rest of the apartment. She noticed a dark figure sitting on the bed, however. Violet closed the door behind them and turned back into her original form--Jessalyn. "I told you, I needed more time..And here they are."

Lilithmon grinned happily, "I only wanted the boy, but no matter." What a rare sight. The Goddess of Darkness is actually somewhat happy. Jessalyn bowed, "I live to please. " Meghan didn't get it. Did they know who they are? How? Jessalyn quickly snatched their d-tectors away from them. "Hey! Give it back!" " Meghan yelled as she tackled her. "I thought we were friends."

Jessalyn threw her up against the wall like a rag-doll, she was too weak to fight back or even stand up. "Friends betray each other all the time." She shrugged. Jessalyn pressed a button on both of their D-tectors right after Kouichi got out his spear. They both turned back into their human forms and both spear and shield disappeared from Kouichi's hands. Meghan stood back up, after regaining some strength since she wasn't Ranamon anymore. Jessalyn looked at Lilithmon, with a expression of eagerness on her face, "What will we do with them now?" Lilithmon stood up slowly, a frown re-appeared on her face. "Take the girl down to the basement, and leave the boy here." she ordered. Jess pouted, feeling jealous. She knew what Lilithmon was going to do to the poor boy. "Hey! Let go of me, Jess!" she yelled when she felt Jessalyn get a tight grip on her arms. Jessalyn was much more stronger then her, she noticed. And it made sense. Jessalyn was taller, a succubus, and probably had tons of training. Meanwhile, Meghan was short, human, and never did a push-up in her life. Oh and she was pregnant.

In short(Pun intended), Meghan was nothing but a rag-doll to her.

"Kou!" She screamed with tears in her eyes. She didn't fight her back, she didn't want to, she couldn't. She was afraid.

"Hey! Let her go!" Kouichi tried to run towards her, but Lilithmon stood in front of him. "Forget about her, my God."She wrapped her left arm around him, making sure her right doesn't come near him.

"G-God?"

Meghan let'd herself be dragged away. She didn't kick. She didn't scream. She only cried. She wasn't afraid to fight because she thought she was going to get beaten up, or worse. No, no. She knew one of Jessalyn's weaknesses. She was afraid if she fought, the baby could get hurt. She was lucky earlier, when Jessalyn threw her into the wall, she wasn't even knocked unconscious. She just stared down at the ground as she was dragged by the arms. She didn't mind the stinging on her thighs from the rug burn she was getting. She did mind however is the feeling of cobwebs and dirt getting on her legs. The bugs, the germs, the _disease_.

Jessalyn stopped, putting her arms back down, "Are you willing to walk on your own?" She asked. Meghan nodded quickly and got up once she was allowed to. Jessalyn held a tight grip on her arm, however. She knew she wouldn't run, but you could never be to sure. Jessalyn continued to lead her the way to her 'prison'. Once they made it to the door leading to the basement, Jessalyn unlocked it and opened the door. She gestured her hand telling her to go in. As Meghan walked in, she looked around, very little light, just like the apartment. There was only one light. Thankfully it shined brightly, or she wouldn't have seen the stairs. As she slowly walked down the stairs, she noticed an old washer and drier. She looked back at Jessalyn who was still at the top of the stairs near the door. "Sit." She commanded. Meghan looked around, then decided to sit on top of the washing machine. Looking at the floor, there was a bunch of bugs(I'm surprised she didn't freak the fuck out.), cockroaches to be exact. Old clothing and some blood. "Stay." She yelled another command. She turned around and walked out, closing and locking the door behind her.

Meghan looked around once more,_ 'They certainly know how to make this feel like a prison.'_ she thought. She looked around a final time, she noticed something on the floor by her. Chains._ 'Why didn't Jess just put these on me? Maybe she still has a heart.' _

She looked into her chest pockets out of boredom, taking a small handful of stuff out putting it beside her. It was stuff that Meghan usually took everywhere. Paperclips, scrunched up paper, phone, rubber bands. She took one of them and made a messy ponytail before she looked at the phone. She gasped in surprise. You'd think they'd check if she had anyway of getting help. She put her knees to her chest, and picked up the phone, trying to turn it on, "Please don't be dead, please don't be dead, Please.." She looked at the tiny screen, Fully charged. She silently cheered inside her head. She stared at her Contacts List. "Who am I suppose to call..?"

* * *

Sorry for such a short chapter, the next one will be pretty short too. And it might contain a lemon. Warning though, it'll pretty much be..non-existent. Because of the plot and such. You'll see what I mean. Please R&R!

*Kouichi's and Kouji's mother.

Also, I just realized I've been misspelling 'Kouichi's' name all this time. ALL THESE YEARS. It's apparently called 'Koichi'...FFFFSHIT. So, I'm going to pretend I don't know that I've been mispelling it for 3 years, and that I am correct. 8D HOORAY.


	13. Beg

Hi guys! I just realized that..we're getting somewhat close to the end of this sequel. Most likely somewhere near chapter 17 might be the end, but let's chapter will probably contain a lemon or two. And the times might be a little bit confusing. Because I had such trouble figuring things out. Meghan and Kouichi arrived at Takuya's house at 3pm, left at 3:16, went to the Apartment at 3:30, shit hit the fan at 3:50, at Meghan ended up in the basement at 4:10. Yeah. My head hurts now.

NOTE: This chapter contains a lemon! Sort of! Ish! Sorry!

* * *

"Why do you guys always have to make a sexual reference out of EVERYTHING?"

"To bug you guys." Takuya grinned at the two. "So, are you guys leaving now, or what?" Meghan rolled her brown eyes, "Yes, Yes~" she sighed. Kouichi looked at his twin before turning to leave, "Mum will be at work all night tonight. Also, Meghan and I will be out all night, don't wait up." Kouji grunted back, "I wasn't planning on it." he laid sprawled out on Takuya's bed, wearing only his grey plaid-ed pants and yellow t-shirt. "Love you too." Kouichi muttered softly as he and Meghan left the room caring their D-tectors. Takuya closed the door before looking back in the box. He held his d-tector, staring at it. "These sure do bring a lot of memories, don't they, Kouji?"

"Not really." Kouji replied coldly. "Hmph." He watched as Takuya placed his d-tector back in his box and then put the box back in his closet. He walked back over to his bed and sat on Kouji's lap, his head laying on his chest. He sighed loudly, trying to get Kouji's attention. However his attention was somewhere else, most likely outside.

_'Mrow!'_

_'SHIT.' _

"Did you hear something?" Kouji asked and Takuya shook his head.

It was now 3:30 in the afternoon, the room was even quieter then before. Takuya was busy staring up at Kouji's deep blue eyes, making Kouji blush once he noticed. "If you want, we can continue where we left off before they interrupted us." Takuya suggested before kissing him on the nose. Kouji shook his head, "I'm actually glad that they interrupted us before we actually did anything. Last time Kouichi walked in on us." Takuya pulled apart from him, "So?" he frowned.

"'So?'? He most likely saw you, found out about our secret. He'll tell Meghan and then Meghan will tell Zoe. And Zoe will kill you. Then she'll kill _me_."

"Didn't you have fun last time though?"He slowly began to grin as he continued to talk. "Don't you start Takuya.." Kouji warned, glaring at him. "Wasn't it fun though? Watching me ride your big hard cock.." He placed his index finger on one of the buttons on Kouji's pants. "Stop it, Takuya." Kouji swatted his hand away, face turning red."Didn't it feel good though?" Kouji continued to glare at him, "Stop. It."

Kouji then watched the brown hair boy pout, he sort of started to feel..What's the word? Guilt..? "Fine." Kouji huffed. He watched Takuya's face lit up then frown again right as he spoke up. "Beg for it." Kouji grinned, he enjoyed messing with the smaller boy."What? No way!" Takuya's eyes got wide.

"Say: 'Kouji I want you deep inside of me.' "

Takuya shook his head and Kouji pulled his body closer to his and whispered in his ear,

"Say it."

"Kouji..."

"Say it~" Kouji placed rough kisses down Takuya's jaw line and neck sending shivers up and down his spine. "K-Kouji.." Takuya moaned out. He pulled away from the long haired boy, "Fine, I'll say it! Just get that smug look off you're face!"Takuya exclaimed and crossed his arms. Kouji pushed him on his back, his head landing on the pillow. "Well?"

Takuya sighed looking away in embarrassment, "Kouji, I want you deep inside of me." Kouji smirked and licked his cheek. "Good boy, but how about you say it again except this time you say 'Maste-'" Kouji landed on his back when Takuya shoved him off the bed.

* * *

"Kouichi!"

Meghan screamed, tears going down her face. "Hey! Let her go!" Kouichi shouted, trying to run to her. Lilith stood in front of him, blocking him. "Let her go, my god." Lilithmon said calmly. "G-God?" Kouichi looked up at her, eyes wide. He shook his head and then tried to look over her shoulder, watching Meghan get dragged out without fighting. Kouichi pushed Lilithmon away as she got closer to him. Kouichi sighed crossing his arms. "Okay, What do you want with me?" he asked. "Several things, really," She spoke softly. She carefully pushed him on the bed with one hand, so he was sitting. "Kouichi, I want you to join me." She looked him in the eyes. "For years I've been following you, my beloved. I want you to join me in the darkness." Kouichi stared at her like she was insane. Well, she probably was anyways. He slowly shook his head and stood back up only to be pushed back down. "Stop doing that!" he growled and got back up, and was pushed once more.

"Calm down. As long as you do as I say, the girl won't be hurt. I promise."

Kouichi thought for a moment before replying. "...Fine." he sat still. It was 4:05 in the evening and all Kouichi wanted to do was get out of this room. Or at least kill Lilithmon. But he knew if he tried to fight Lilithmon alone and without his d-tector he'd end up getting himself(and Meghan) killed. Lilithmon got closer to his face, making Kouichi flinch a bit. He looked away from her nervously. She took a tight grip on his head making him look at her. "Look into my eyes, my beloved." she commanded soothingly. It was hard to say if Lilithmon actually loved the poor boy, or if she was just using him. She kissed him on his passionately on the lips, pushing him on his back. "What are you doing?" he asked, face turning red. He tried to sit back up but he felt frozen when Lilithmon's purple eyes were on him. She pressed a finger to his lips, "Shhh." she said brushing his bangs out of his face.

Kouichi started to shake after a small forced glance at Lilithmon, "No.." He hissed, closing his eyes. He squirmed under her grasp. She leaned down to whisper in his ear, "You are God of Darkness.." She stroked his cheek. "Together, we shall destroy the human world." She leaned back up, swearing under her breath. "Evil. Every single one of them..."

His skin begun pale and his eyes opened, Lilithmon watched his dark blue irises turn crimson. The pupils expanded, glazed. They met Lilithmon's own eyes. He sat up on his elbows, his entire body trembling. "Perfect." Lilithmon purred. Kouichi didn't say anything as Lilithmon sat next to him. He laid back down, turning on his side and bringing his knees to his chest. "P..pain.." he gasped out. He felt a small trickle of blood run down the right side of his mouth and chin. "Understandable." she nodded as she brushed his hair with her hand, trying to calm him down. Turning him evil.. It was just too easy. She knew if she tried to hypnotize someone else who wasn't the warrior of Darkness, it would be either impossible or the process would take much longer. "Don't try to fight it." She whispered. He started to shake more violently. He then yelled out a ear piercing scream.

"Shh."

* * *

"_Ah!_ Kouji!"

"Heh. Say my name again.." he thrusted inside of him harder. "Kouji-kun!" Takuya cried out. '_Kouji-kun..?_' Kouji stopped moving for a minute. '_He hasn't called me that in years.._' he smirked as he leaned down and kissed roughly on the lips. Takuya wrapped his arms around his neck. Kouji then started to thrust in and out again rapidly. "Ahh!" Takuya moaned out. Kouji's head snapped up as he heard vibration followed by music. Kouji slowly stopped as both their gazes were on the cellphone on the table next to them.

_Subete ga owaru youna kyoufu ni senaka wo osaere..._

Takuya grabbed the cellphone quickly, hands shaking_. _He looked up at Kouji_, _asking for permission in his eyes. Kouji growled at him, "You _can't_ be serious.." he snatched the cellphone away from him. _"_Hey! G-Give it back!" He reached up for it. With a groan, he pulled out and rammed back inside of him, making sure he hit his prostate. Takuya screamed in pleasure_. _Kouji smirked at the naked form under him_._ He looked at the screen on the phone, reading 'Incoming Call..Meghan'. "W-What if it's a emergency?" he panted. Kouji pulled out before throwing the phone at his face.

"Fuck you, Takuya." He got off the bed, grabbing his pants. He muttered something like, 'She better be dying, if not I'll kill her myself.' Takuya answered his phone, trying to ignore Kouji's glare. "Meg, this better be good." He could hear her shaky breath. "T-Takuya..Is that you?" He groaned, "Yes, it's me. What do you want?" He then heard a small sigh of relief. "I..I really need yours and Kouji's help..Kouichi's in trouble." Takuya sat up, "Wait, what's going on?"

Kouji put his gray plaid pants on before throwing Takuya's clothing at him. "You could've just told us in the first place and we could have helped you! You wouldn't be in this situation, now would you? ..Meghan don't start crying.." he stood up, holding the phone with his ear and right shoulder as he started to get dressed. Kouji rolled his eyes and grabbed the phone from him, "Meghan? You still there? Where are you guys?" he asked, a sort of worried tone in his voice. "Yeah, I'm still here. We're at Sunny-Land Apartment Compl...!"

"Meghan?"he then heard a loud feminine scream. He threw the phone back at Takuya who was fully dressed in his red hoodie and black jeans with red converses. "Well?" he handed his yellow shirt to him. Kouji took it from him and put it on. "I think their in big trouble. Get our D-tectors." Takuya nodded and sat the phone back down as he did as he was told. Kouji spoke as he watched him, "Did she tell you what happened?" Takuya nodded again, handing him his d-tector. "Kouichi and Meghan thought it was a good idea to go defeat a succubus or some ridiculous thing like that.." He looked down at his clothes. "Well wait, why the hell am I wearing a hoodie? It has to be like 89 degrees outside." Kouji grabbed his arm. "Who cares, Takuya? We have to get going. Do you have a car?"

"Nope."

"Why the fuck not?"

"For the same reason why you don't have a car either; Can't afford it. Also, you have such a dirty fucking mouth.."

"And why do you think that is, Takuya? I'm still pissed off at you." He still held a tight grip on Takuya before he pulled back. "What?" he yelled letting go. Takuya ran back into his room, and back, now holding the phone to his ear, wondering if she hanged up. Not hearing a dial tone, Takuya held the phone between them so they both can hear.

/AH!/

/Calm the fuck down!/

They both then heard the dial tone. Kouji just sighed as he stared at the black wireless phone. "We'll just use your Mom's car,"They both walked down the hall way. "Bye Muffins." Takuya said as he walked past the black and white kitten that he had for at least 8 months now. "Bye Mom! We're off to kick ass." He said as they walked past the living room couch and to the door. "Have fun, boys." Yuriko muttered with her head under a pillow.

* * *

Short as hell chapter and there's barely any lemon..That's because I suck at lemons. FAIL...R&R?


End file.
